Don't Take My Knight Away
by UnpresentedDark
Summary: Rumpelstiltskin enacts a curse on Emma that makes her a prisoner at his castle. Yet, secretly Regina has been hiding her feelings for Emma for quite sometime and will everything in her power to get her 'White Knight' back... SwanQueen eventually. M for later chapters.
1. Don't Take My Knight Away

Regina paced viciously back and forth, her heels chattering and echoing tremendously through her bed chambers. The train of her black satin dress trailed behind her every stride and turn. She had her hands gripping her hips firmly, elbows jutting out in a perfect ninety degree angle. Her eyes narrowed, and a look of both sheer concern and anger was sprawled across her face.

It was hard to make an assumption of which emotion was overwhelming her more, concern or anger. The queen wasn't one to show one emotion well, nor did she ever not have two emotions occurring at once. She was a hard woman to read, emotionally. She never talked much to anyone in the slightest anyways; unless she was barking a command, or order, at them.

This time was different though. It had been a week since everyone had returned to the Enchanted Forest since they were in Storybrooke. Believe it or not, no one wanted a part of Regina. No one was out to get her, or per say, wanted her "head". Rumpelstiltskin was even yet to be seen by her majesty, and though she acted as if she had no care, she was quite thankful as now she felt a sense of safeness.

At this moment though, Regina didn't feel safe. Concern had slowly come over her and it showed. Her top teeth hooked down onto her bottom lip and her arms had finally fallen to her sides, yet, her eyes were still narrowed in anger.

Emma was supposed to be her top guard at the castle, her 'white knight', as Emma liked to say. Yet, she'd gone out to face off with an intruder, not recognizable, and hadn't returned. The blonde was quite capable of handling her self. The woman was a bails bondsman in Boston, a bad-ass one at that. She had a tough attitude to her and a strong vibe that Regina could easily feed off of. Emma acted as if she were the evil queen at times. Sometimes Regina would even give into the blonde's wishes which is _extremely_ rare.

Perhaps what scared Regina most was that the person that was threatening her and Emma was a person covered in what looked like a dark black cloak, as black as night, and nothing else. No sword, no protection. Obviously, they felt that they were powerful enough to basically take on two of the most powerful people in the Enchanted Forest.

Finally, she ceased her vicious pacing and slowly began to recap the entire conversation in her head that she'd had with Emma before she'd left:

"_Emma, no. I don't know who that is." "Regina, please, I can handle myself. What is with you?." "Emma, you don't understand!" "Regina, stop. I'm going. Now, please, just stay here." "What if it's him!" "Who him?" "Rumpel!" "Oh Regina, please, that imp? I could take him." "Don't be so cocky Emma." "I'll be back." "Emma!"_

Unfortunately, Emma continued walking away from Regina. She was headed down the corridor towards the staircase down to the entrance of the castle. Regina loathed the blonde's cockiness, every bit of it, but it all the more made her care for Emma, for unknown reasons.

She had strong feelings for Emma, yet her body, and mind, shook to not tell Emma the truth. The best she could do was let Emma reside at her castle chambers and be her 'white knight'. If she let her feelings out for someone again she didn't know what she'd do. She feared love now, nor did she know _how_ to love. Every time she had feelings for someone, she was forced to push them away. This time it was oddly different though. It was like Emma was imprinted into her mind. She did care for her, extremely, yet, she had a feeling it was more than caring. She began to fear that she in fact loved Emma.

Regina began to pace again when she stopped dead to a loud slam from the corridor of a door and another opening and slamming shut from the chamber where the balcony was located. She jumped slightly, bravery taking over her now, assuming it was an intruder. Her lip curled back and a devilish smirk crept across her lips. She turned on her heels and slowly strode out of her bedroom chambers. Without even as much as glancing at the person, she lunged out her arms and the person immediately lifted into the air, struggling against an unseen force. _Magic_.

"Regina!" A voice growled, with a tinge of a breathless struggle mixed in. They were covered in a metallic suit, equipped with a chest pallet and a chain suit under underneath, yet they wore simple dark blue skinny jeans underneath with silver boots clinging to them.

Finally, Regina's eyes focused onto the 'intruder'. Their blonde hair fell softly over their shoulders, perfectly straightened. "Emma," Regina sneered with a smirk on her face, "Nice to see you."

The blonde scowled softly, still struggling against the restraints of Regina's magic. "I hate when you use magic on me," she groaned, anger clearly flourishing over her. Her scabbard containing her sword fell against the side of legs, the bottom point making it at least to her knee cap.

Finally, Regina softened into her emotions, and released Emma from the grasp of her magic. The blonde landed on her feet, she stood glaring at Regina like she resented her. Truthfully, she did when she used magic.

Regina stepped forward silently, "Sorry." She said it in a sly tone, making it hard for Emma to truly believe her. "I thought you were an intruded," she mumbled walking closer towards the blonde. "So," the brunette cooed softly, reaching forward and fixing the blonde's hair gently, "Who was it?"

Emma was taken back as to how Regina was being so gentle and caring, fixing, and now just softly playing, with her hair. She just ignored it and cleared her throat softly, knowing the reaction would be bad. "Rumpel."

Regina froze like she'd just been kicked clear in the throat and she couldn't breathe. She slid her hands to Emma's shoulders slowly, "Emma. What did he want?" Fear resided over her and Emma could sense it. "He wanted to offer me something." Regina's body shook with even more concern. "An offer? What offer?" The brunette finally looked up into the green eyes watching her concerned. "He offered me a place to stay, for no fee," Emma stopped to watch Regina have anger rock through her before continuing, "in his castle. He says I have," she brought her hands up for air quotes, "'potential'".

Regina was fuming about how Rumple was now trying to pry Emma away from her. Suddenly, she quaked with fear, thinking Rumple knew how she carried for her. She glanced up at Emma worriedly. "No," Regina said firmly.


	2. Be My Prisoner

Regina folded her arms abruptly, looking like a child that wasn't getting their way. "What did you say to him?" She scoffed softly, trying to maintain every bit of her strict and discrete 'Evil Queen' attitude as she proceeded asking questions. Tension lured in her body posture as she stood as still and as stiff as a board. Gradually, she stepped back from the blonde who was now randomly removing her sword from her sheath.

Emma shrugged gently, bringing up her sword slowly and pretending to admire the craftsmanship. She was slightly trembling for the first time, but still held her strength. She was fearful of how Regina would react to the answer she was about to give. The blonde mumbled something softly under her breath, barely even a whisper.

Regina grew agitated now, bringing her hands back to their resting place on her hips; elbows jutting out again in their precise ninety degree angle. "Emma, I assure you, I'm no mouse. Now, speak up!" She quipped loudly, emphasizing dramatically on the 'speak up'.

The brunette eyed Emma, who was now returning her sword back to its warm resting spot. "I thanked him," the blonde spoke up, her voice barely above a whisper, "and told him I'd take it under-" "Consideration!" Regina snapped sharply, making Emma cringe at the harsh tone to the queen's voice. "Emma. You can't be serious! He's a trickster! An imp! A bastard! Come to your senses!" The brunette was franticly trying to persuade Emma of Rumpel's cruelness. Her nails dug into the fabric of her dress as the grip on her own hips tightened.

Emma raised a brow, a look of blatant confusion sprawling across her face. "Regina, why in hell do you care so much about what I do? And you're no kind soul may I remind you, 'Evil Queen'!" The blonde stepped forward while questioning the woman, crossing into her personal space quite efficiently. Her eyes burned with anger, yet her facial expression read confusion.

Regina's mind reeled, she needed an excuse, and fast. The queen saved a moment by adding in a dramatic eye roll and then planting her gaze onto Emma's heavy green eyes. "I need someone to run this castle's guards. If you leave I'll have no one to do so!"

_What the hell? That's the best I could do?_, Regina criticized herself in her mind for such a foolish retort.

"Wow," Emma quipped, sheer sarcasm in her tone, "that's such bullshit and you know it!" Emma stepped back and maneuvered her way around the queen, ignoring the brunette's angry gaze then she froze and turned to look back at Regina.

Regina's lips curled back, revealing her perfectly white teeth, and a small gap between her top and bottom teeth. Her hands hadn't left the spot at her hips and she spun around quickly to glare at the blonde.

Emma dug her hands into the back pockets of her jeans, clearly annoyed and aggravated. "Can't you just tell the truth for once in your life Regina!" The blonde spat, fury residing over confusion. Her eyes narrowed onto the woman before her, anger filling the once docile green eyes. "Rumpel offered me a home! This is a job, not a home! You're no home, you're like a prison!"

Regina's rage melted at Emma's harshness for a moment. A look of hurt and shock filled her emotionally, yet her face was expressionless. She fought herself to restrain tears. _I'm a prison?_, the brunette thought to herself, a tremendous feeling of sadness sweeping over her.

"A prison . . .?" Regina spoke up, her voice trembling under a soft whisper. Her hands had finally fallen to her sides and the expression on her face now made her look like a helpless child. Her heart ached, not only because of the fact that Emma _said_ that, but that she felt that way and Regina thought she'd done so well on protecting something she loved.

_Loved. _Regina swallowed hard, and her stomach flipped at the thought making her feel quite nauseas. She had admitted it to herself after all this time. She in fact did _love_ Emma. Yet, her actions were hurting her more than helping and it began to break her. It felt as if a hammer had hit her heart.

"Yes. A prison." Emma groaned gently, annoyed at repeating herself. Regina opened her mouth to speak, but quickly bit her tongue, not knowing what exactly to in fact say. Instead, she resulted to the only thing she did know and relied on well… _Magic_. She brought her right hand upward and swiped it swiftly to the left.

Fetters appeared around Emma's ankles and wrists and the blonde stumbled backward. She remained standing after a moment. Thankfully, she was able to maintain her balance despite her restraints. The fetters were a sparkling silver and were tightly clasped around both her ankles and wrists so much so that it felt as if she couldn't feel her hands or feet.

"Regina!" Emma snapped loudly, anger clearly ravishing through the blonde, "Stop! I told you I hate magic!" The blonde growled, trying to shake herself from the fetters on her wrists to absolutely no avail. Fear suddenly embodied the blonde as the queen walked forward towards her.

"You will not leave here until I say!" She demanded, harshness, yet hurt, in her tone. "You will not leave this castle. You will not leave…," she froze for a minute slightly shaking her head and looking in the blonde's green eyes, "my prison." Her lip curled back as she tried to act as menacing as possible still, her teeth shining in the light from the fire. "Guards!" Regina shouted, her voice echoing through the chambers. Emma looked hopelessly into the brunette's brown eyes which glistened with restrained tears.

After a moment, two guards appeared. Each clutched onto one of the blonde's arms. Emma tried to shrug and shove them off, but it was no use, she was a prisoner. Regina's prisoner; the Evil Queen's prisoner. "Take her to her bed chamber," Regina snapped, still eyeing the blonde who would not even look at her now, "lock her doors and make sure she never leaves!" A sharp breath protruded from the queen's mouth and a lump formed in her throat as she continued to force back her tears as she watched.

The guards tugged back on Emma's arms as she helplessly feel backward onto her heels. They began to slowly drag her by her arms out of the main chambers to hers.

Regina swallowed silently as she tried to hold her strong mentality as someone she loved was treated so roughly because of her.

Finally, Emma glanced up just as they were about to exit through the doors and eyed the queen. Her anger had subsided and it looked as if she'd just had her heart broken. Her eyes were red and shimmered with tears.

Regina shook her head slightly and watched as the doors finally slammed shut and she was alone. She let out an exasperated breath as she tried to regain her strength. "I'm sorry," she whispered under her breath shakily while turning to watch the fire dance in the fireplace.


	3. Confrontations

_Rumpel hurriedly flipped through the pages of a book. His eyes flicked back and forth tediously, lips chattering as he spoke to himself. He was searching for a spell, an important one at that. _

_The book itself looked nothing special; it was a dull black with only a slightly silver bind that looked as if it'd decayed over the years. On the top of the bind though it spelt out something quite familiar in fancy, black, bold lettering:_

_**BARRIER SPELLS**_

_ He looked quite exhausted, beyond his breaking point too. He had a wicked plan up his sleeve, something that would break someone completely, maybe even another. Not physically as much, yet mentally, like… breaking a heart._

_ Finally he ceased his flipping and slammed both hands down on each side of the book. A slimy grin crept across his impish face as he eyed just what he'd been searching for all this time._

_ "Rumpel!" A voice boomed through the room, so ruthless that it could make anyone that was in that room jump twelve feet in the air. The doors had flown open, slamming hard into the walls behind them. The queen stood in the doorway, anger flourishing through her. Her top lip curled up revealing her clenched teeth. She briskly walked towards Rumpel._

_ Rumpel slowly shut his book, as if unaffected by the queen's rude arrival. He gripped the book in his right hand and flicked his wrist forward. The book disappeared into a cloud of purple smoke. Slowly, he turned to face the brunette dressed in a satin black dress who was now only about three feet away from him._

_ "Regina," he smirked as if it were a friendly, expected, greeting, "Can I help you?" His eye brows rose upwards, pressing the queen's anger forward even more than it was. _

_ "What the hell do you want with Emma," Regina snapped stepping forward, crossing into Rumpel's personal space. Her once brown eyes gleamed with anger and had faded to black. Her lip was still curled up, revealing her scar even more so than usual. "Why is that of your concern, deary?" The man pressed forward into the breathing space of the queen, clearly not intimidated. "You stay away from her," Regina growled furious with Rumpel's usual attitude and glared at him. She waited a moment before turning on her heel, and making her way out of the room._

_ Rumpel let out a soft laugh, fed up at this point. "I always get what I want deary," he scoffed softly, "she's no different. And oh, she will be mine… __**permanently**__." A smirk lurched across his face as Regina's head spun around to glare at him. She opened her mouth to speak as a broken expression crept over her face, but she bit her tongue and continued out._

SQSQSQSSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma rammed her shoulder against the wooden door, rattling every object that was placed on the small dresser beside it. She groaned helplessly as the door remained intact. She ran her hand through her hair; her blonde locks fell evenly over her shoulders. Never had she felt this vulnerable, but she was a prisoner now and was as vulnerable as anyone else who obeyed the queen.

She let out a staggered sigh and slowly walked over to her bed. She flopped down onto her back and laid her arms over her stomach. Goosebumps sprawled across her arms at the cold touch of metal.

The sun was beginning to set over the large, forest covered hills. It'd been too long of a day for her liking and she decided the best thing at this point to do was sleep and hope for an idea in the morning. Gradually, she sat up and rested her elbows onto her thighs, placing her head into her hands.

It was peaceful for the time being. Emma indulged every moment of it. It'd been so long since she'd actually had time to sit back and take in everything around her. Even her room seemed so much more inviting and relaxing than it usually came across to her as.

Unfortunately, it didn't last long. There was a loud clattering of heels coming down the corridor and the sound of the door rattling. Emma lifted her head abruptly, knowing just who the visitor would be.

For the first time, Regina slowly pushed open the doors without magic and stood silently. She eyed the blonde who had now stood up slowly. The brunette stepped into the bed chamber as the doors shut gently behind her.

Emma arched a brow and folded her arms slightly, clearly waiting for a statement from the queen first. "We need to talk," Regina quipped softly while stepping forward. Emma shifted her weight onto her left hip and let out a shaky breath waiting for the woman before her to continue.


	4. What Have I Done?

***Note: Sorry this took so long.I've been so busy lately. Please tell me what you think and keep reviewing._  
_**

_Rumpelstiltskin returned to his work before him, the book reappearing in his hand in a burst of purple smoke. He quickly searched for the page he'd been on and regained his train of thought. He groaned discouraged after two minutes of searching. The Queen's interruption left him impatient and he knew he'd need to rush to get what was needed done. _

_ Finally, he slammed his hand down on the book, exposing two pages and a grin crept across his impish face. His skin reflected the little light that there was in the room as he read from the pages. The grin only seemed to grow, and grow. What he was eyeing what not just any barrier spell, it was a curse. A curse that would keep whoever he'd wish trapped in his castle for as long as he'd wished. It was stronger than magic, much stronger._

_ His eyes skimmed the paragraph frantically, knowing that time would be short. He knew the events that would soon unfold; he knew Emma's stubbornness, she was as predictable as Regina._

_ Rumpelstiltskin stepped back quickly from the book and let out a ragid breath. He'd won. _

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina stopped short from continuing, biting her tongue. How could she express how she felt towards Emma right now? Wouldn't it ruin everything? She held her composure while her mind whirled. What if she loves me back though? She shuddered at the word love. As she collected her thoughts she brought her eyes up to make contact with the blonde before her.

_Breathe._

Emma's hair was slightly a mess. Her once golden locks had begun to straighten out more so than earlier, and her hair fell in every different way. Still, to Regina, she looked as beautiful as always.

The blonde let out an exasperated breath as she smoothed back her blonde hair with her right hand, her other placed firmly on her hip. Regina arched a brow, knowing that the blonde was about to speak up. She could read Emma's emotions very well occasionally, but this time it scared her. The blonde seemed torn and stressed, like she'd just made the hardest decision in life.

_What's wrong with her?_

"You're right, we do need to talk," Emma muttered, her eyes finally connecting with the dark brown ones before her, "I'm leaving, _your majesty_." She exaggerated the last line which made Regina snarl slightly. The blonde stepped back gathering her sword and it's holder from her bed. "I've taken up Rumpel's offer."

'_No. No, no, no._' Regina's thoughts screamed at her to respond, but being her regal self, all she responded with was a sly, "Oh?", and a tilt of her head. She slowly flattened out her dress in the front as Emma reattached the sword's holder to her sheath. The blonde hadn't looked back up yet as she leaned onto the banister of the bed. "Yes, I'm leaving," she mumbled, still not looking up to meet Regina's fake, yet well worn, smirk.

_She can't be serious. _

Regina finally found herself and spoke up, "Swan, he is a monster." Her eyes began to fume with rage at the woman's idiocy. How could she be so stupid to go with such a man? The brunette edged forward, "He's a killer and-"Emma's eyes snapped up to look at Regina, "And _you're _not!?" She snapped, anger rushing through her like a tidal wave. "You are no better Regina." A faint growl murmured in her throat.

The brunette lost herself in that one moment. She quickly brought her hand up, not resulting to magic, but bringing a firm slap across Emma's left cheek, making the blonde's head jolt to the right. The queen's lip curled back as she glared at the blonde, not yet coming to the realization of what she'd just done.

Emma glared at her, the anger seemed to have flooded out of her, and hurt overwhelmed her features. Her eyes faded to a green-blue and soon they became glossy with wetness from tears trying to escape their hold.

_What have I done?_

Regina finally noticed what she'd just done, but it was too late for her to react, Emma was already storming past her. The blonde muttered something, but all Regina could make out was "monster". The brunette sunk in her posture as she turned on her heels to only get a glimpse of Emma exiting the room and slamming the door behind her.

Regina couldn't find her feet. She just stood in the once bed chamber of her 'White Knight'. A lump formed in her throat as she stood there silently; her heart pounding like a drum in her chest.

_ What have I done?_

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQSQSQSQ

_Rumpelstiltskin sat at his wheel as he threaded away, relaxing himself and every now and then glancing at a cup of red wine below him. A sneer lurched across his features. In that gold cup, it held his curse for Emma. It had all the ingredients; all she needed do was drink and she would be his._

_ It held everything for him, something he knew that would break the queen entirely. Losing love once is enough, but twice, well, that's just like the tortures of Hell._

_ He jumped with a start as the doors of his room flew open, the blonde emerging into view as the doors slammed shut behind her. _

_ "Ever hear of knocking, dearie?" He questioned, exaggeratingly throwing his hands dancing into the air, before landing his gaze onto Emma, "What have you come for?" He stepped around his stool and retrieved the cup beside him. He noticed hurt in the blonde's eyes and found his chance._

_ As he made his way closer to her, he extended his arm with the cup towards her. "Drink," he sneered, "you look like you could use it, dear." _

_ The blonde glanced him over for a moment, before clutching the golden cup into her own hand."I came to take you up on your offer." She eyed him while slowly bringing the cup to her lips. "I'll take it," she mumbled as the cool edge of the cup hit her lips. _

_ Rumpel leaned forward as he heard the awarding swallowing in the blonde's throat. Emma brought the cup down slowly and he snatched it immediately. He let out an impish giggle while turning and placing the cup into a display area full of all sorts of objects and trinkets. _

_ "What was that for?" Emma arched her brow while stepping forward slightly, trying to see the expression on Rumpel's face as he stared at his reflection in the glass of the display holder. "You're now mine," he sneered, his tone dropping a level. A grin spread across his lips ear to ear as he mimicked the queen's words that Emma heard the first time she arrived at her castle, "My pet." _


	5. A Shattered Heart

***I'm so sorry this took so long to do. I've had no writing creative and this is probably my worst chapter yet, but I'll make it up. I'm sorry. Enjoy.***

**_Emma's POV_**

Emma stood silently, fumbling through her thoughts as her mind spun in a thousand different directions. Her heart was practically slamming vigorously against her chest so loudly that she feared Rumpel could hear it.

_His pet? I should have known this was a trap._

How could she have left Regina? She did care for her imensly. It was the right thing to do, Regina had hit her, yet the brunette had such hurt in her own eyes when she knew what she'd done. Emma couldn't wrap her mind around if Regina actually did care for her or not. Unfortunately, now that wasn't something to be contemplating in her mind while she was going through what she was now.

The knight glared at Rumpel, teeth clenched beneath her lips. Her fists were balled up in tightly, but suddenly a thought dawned on her. After all this time of anger bubbling up in her she laughed shortly and threw her hands up in the air causing a perplexed stare from the imp before her.

"Ser' Swan," Rumpel sneered, "Did I miss a unseen joke in this?" He stepped forward, pressing his finger tips together. "You live here now," he pointed to the floor in significance of being his home, palace. His eyes narrowed on the knight as she retreated back a step.

"You can't keep me here Rumpel, as much as you'd like. I will return to Regina." Emma felt a tinge of embarassment fall from her when she used the queen's birth name. It was inappropriate for anyone to not refer to the queen as anything other than "your majesty", "your highness", "the queen", and so forth.

"My, my, my, already on first terms with your highness," he curled up his lip leaning forward into the knight's breathing space, "are we?" He let out a shrill giggle turning on his heel and walking forward a few steps then turning back around swiftly.

Emma groaned softly in her throat, feeling her cheeks flourish a bright red. She wasn't one to blush, but the fact the Rumpel had experienced her relationship with Regina, not that they had a 'formal' relationship was horribly embarassing to her. She cared for the queen, sure, but Regina had no care for her. She couldn't of. She was the Evil Queen. The Queen.

_I need to get out of here._

The knight glared at Rumpel who was now mockingly gasping while holding his hand over his heart. "My… Ser' Swan, do you care for our queen?" Rumpel jumped forward while holding out his hand as a dramatic gesture. "Do you love the queen?" The imp chuckled, yet Emma's body froze.

_Love._

There was that word again. Her heart seemed to drop to the pit of her stomach and her blood went cold. Love wasn't something that Emma truly did particularly care for. She'd been hurt and put down too much by people who so called, "loved her". Her mind began to reel past events, it made her shudder. It was the most torturous and hurtful thing that had ever happened to her. To have been violated by her ex-boyfriend so badly, she was afraid to even admit love. Whether she felt that for Regina or not, it didn't matter. She just needed to focus her thoughts and get out of Rumpel's 'home'.

"Goodbye Rumpelstiltskin," Emma growled under her breath turning on her heel and making her way through the corridor to leave. Her sword clashed against her metal armor as she made her way out swiftly. She stopped in fron of the doors and reached for the door knob…

"I wouldn't do that dearie," a voice echoed through the corridor. "First off," the imp started down that stairs as Emma glared at him as she retracted her hand away from the door knob. "Your queen," he leaned forward before begininng to pace for dramatics, "she doesn't care for you." He stopped short, standing in front of the knight who froze not being able to find her words. She was taken back at the moment.

_He's lying. Well… I don't truly know if she cares for me…_

She stepped forward to say something, but Rumpel cut her off, "She can't love." He snapped waving his finger in the blonde's face, "Especially not a mere knight." Emma's heart slowed as she tried to grasp Rumpel's words in her mind, trying to deny everything that he was saying. "She killed her last true love, her mother's story… has she told you?" He leant forward whispering the last part into the knight's ear who was now frozen like a statue, "She told me…" Emma mumbled, but was cut off by the imp before her, "She killed him. Blamed her mother who bore that weight of it. She is evil." Emma shook her head in disbelief. "No." "Yes." Rumpel sneered, "She isn't capable of love. Evil is born, not made, dearie."

Emma felt her heart shatter in her chest, it couldn't be true what he was saying… but what if it was? What if Regina did kill her last 'true love'? Well, it wouldn't matter. Regina didn't even partially care for her… right? Emma silently looked at Rumpel stepping back from the door, somehow her mind was changing. She wanted to stay. She found that it wasn't necessary for her to leave. It dawned on her so quick which confused her, but she'd made up her mind.

She would stay.

She edged by Rumpel who giggled mockingly in his throat. His curse had coursed through the blonde. It was working. The knight didn't want to leave any longer due to it. She was his. Regina's 'white knight' was no his.

"I win," Rumpel sly sneered under his breath turning on his heel and following _his_ knight back to the main room.

***OK. Would you guys want a back story on Emma's past love life? It won't be like the show or anything. Something entirely different. Let me know in the reviews. Keep the reviews coming! I love them!***


End file.
